


Top Gun 壮志凌云

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: 前期飞行员后期试飞员北（红三代/军三代）×双性演员（影帝）小居年下 高中青梅竹马私设双性是正常情况，在这个世界里有三种性别，男女、双性，双性比较少见朱一龙因小时候身体不太好，被朱爸爸花了2年的时间锻炼提高身体素质后才去上的幼儿园文名是来自于阿汤哥的那部电影《Top Gun 壮志凌云》，虽然军种不同，一个是海军飞行员，一个是空军飞行员，但因其都是飞行员，尤其是非舰载机的试飞飞行员大部分都是空军，所以就用了这个名字





	Top Gun 壮志凌云

**Author's Note:**

> 前期飞行员后期试飞员北（红三代/军三代）×双性演员（影帝）小居
> 
> 年下 高中青梅竹马
> 
> 私设双性是正常情况，在这个世界里有三种性别，男女、双性，双性比较少见
> 
> 朱一龙因小时候身体不太好，被朱爸爸花了2年的时间锻炼提高身体素质后才去上的幼儿园
> 
> 文名是来自于阿汤哥的那部电影《Top Gun 壮志凌云》，虽然军种不同，一个是海军飞行员，一个是空军飞行员，但因其都是飞行员，尤其是非舰载机的试飞飞行员大部分都是空军，所以就用了这个名字

“爹地！！！！你过来看看，那个是不是爸爸开的飞机？”

此时远处有一架黑色涂装的飞机直冲云端，同时还伴随着发动机巨大的轰鸣声，小姑娘甜甜的声音被巨大的轰鸣声盖过了，不过朱一龙依稀听到了几个字，走过去搂着女儿，稍微蹲下身笑着对自己的女儿说：“对啊，那个是爸爸开的飞机呀。”而且同时思绪飘回到了二十多年前两人初识的时候。

二十多年前

北京 

那个时候的白宇不是飞行员，只是万千普通学生中的一员。

哦，不对，白宇不是，白宇出身于军人世家，家里两代人都从军，一个开国将领再加一个第二炮兵部队，白宇的父亲因驻在西北地区缘故常年不在家里，母亲是动物保护学者，常年在野外进行考察工作，于是这两人基本都照看不了白宇，才将白宇托付给来爷爷奶奶来照顾。于是白宇自小就随着爷爷奶奶住在海里。

白宇因自小在跟着爷爷奶奶一起，自然学业也是在北京，白宇的爷爷自小就对白宇很严格；教导过白宇说：“无论你去了哪里或者到了什么地方，一定要懂得低调为人；不要让人知道我是你的爷爷，你要像你爸爸那一样，一切事情都要靠你自己，千万不要想着去用爷爷的名义来达到满足你自己的目的。”

因此，白宇从幼儿园到高中，没有人知道白宇真实的背景，白宇每天都和那群普通的学生一样，赶乘公交车上下学，全年风雨无阻。不过白宇曾经也叛逆过，在初中的时候，某一天因为忍受不了爷爷的严厉管教，和爷爷争吵不休后一气之下离家出走了。也是这个时候，白爷爷心脏受到了刺激，住进了医院，白宇的父母也从外地赶了回来，派人四处去寻找白宇的下落，每个熟悉的地方都去找过来了，花了三天才找到白宇，白宇的爸爸拖着白宇去了医院，让白宇好好跟爷爷说一声对不起，白爷爷这个时候还在昏睡状态当中。白宇看着昏睡中的爷爷，还有一旁眉眼忧愁的奶奶，眼泪差点掉下来。丢下书包急忙跑过去，哽咽地说了很多遍对不起对不起，我不是有心要气爷爷您的，还有奶奶，我错了，我是真的没有想要气爷爷。

白宇的童年大部分时间都是爷爷奶奶的陪伴下度过的，从蹒跚学步时候到现在，爷爷除了对自己管教严厉之外，但亲情一点也不少。父母因工作常年都不在身边，爷爷奶奶陪伴自己的时间一点都不少，跟着爷爷去钓过鱼、划船、去北戴河度假、跟着爷爷一起游泳，还有奶奶带着自己去公园、看奶奶在厨房里做好吃的、在树下帮奶奶穿针引线、帮忙扇扇子等等，童年每一个回忆都是美好的。由于隔代亲，所以白宇对父母的亲情远没有对爷爷奶奶的亲情多。

后来白宇一放学就去医院陪着爷爷，一边做作业一边陪着白爷爷，直到白爷爷出院回家后，才结束了学校医院家三点一线的生活。

上高中的第一天，白爷爷握着白宇的手语重心长地对他说：“孩子啊，你现在也长大了，爷爷也老了，精力也没有那么旺盛了；爷爷只希望你一切都好好的，你这个孩子的自律能力真的让爷爷出乎意料之外，现在爷爷想跟你说，无论你将来要做什么事，在下定决心之前，一定要想清楚，弓箭一旦射出去，就没有回头的地步了。”这句话影响了白宇后来的人生，以至于他在众多和他一样家境的同龄人里是一个特别的存在。

武汉➡️北京

那个时候的朱一龙还不是演员，只是万千普通学生中的一员。

朱一龙从来就和那群人不同，他的身上有两套系统，从出生时起有一套完整的男女身体系统，虽然双性在这个世界上存在，也是很正常的情况，但是特别少。

朱一龙跟着爷爷奶奶外公外婆度过了一段快乐的童年时光，还交到了几个知心朋友，都是女孩子；有男孩子欺负过朱一龙和他的朋友们，但是朱一龙并不软弱，直接反击了回去。虽然因为身体构造与其他人不一样，但是朱爸爸还是把朱一龙当作一个男孩，让他学游泳、练习散打和防身术，也就造就朱一龙外表虽然看着和女孩子不相上下，但是却不容小觑。朱妈妈后来还让朱一龙学习了钢琴，于是朱一龙弹得一手好钢琴。算是文武双全，造就了他身上独特的气质魅力，也是日后白宇第一眼见到朱一龙的时候，被他惊艳到。虽然是双性，但朱一龙在朱爸爸朱妈妈的教育下，性格开朗乐观，人生道路上也没有那么多的荆棘，虽然后来的感情之路困难重重，两人都一起走了过来。

小时候因父母经商常年奔波在外的缘故，朱一龙每年放假都会去北京看看爸爸妈妈，由着爷爷奶奶或者外公外婆送到机场，脖子挂着有熊猫的小牌子，让地勤人员带着通过登机口登机。

后来朱一龙在9岁那年达成一个人跟团去了朝鲜的成就，后来还去了其他的国家，见过了不少世面；尤其是初一那年，在英国游学期间，去看了莎士比亚戏剧表演，受到很大的触动，陷入了对戏剧、演戏的喜爱，感觉进入了一个新的世界，也对他的日后人生带来了巨大的影响，如果没有英国游学的那段的经历，朱一龙可能会继承家业或者做另一份工作。

初三毕业后，朱一龙没有继续留在武汉，因为爷爷奶奶和外公外婆的年纪大了，朱一龙不想再过多的麻烦老人们，再加上高中学业会越来越重，对老人们来说都不太轻松，于是中考暑假的时候去了北京，经过多次考虑，最后选择在北京上高中，一来离中戏、北电比较近，周末可以趁着没有课的时候去旁听，二来北京这边的学业比较轻松，双休日基本不上课，有更多的时间可以去上专业课程或者排练，文化课和专业课两手抓。  
高中新生入学第一天，朱一龙早早的就到了教室，这时候的教室并没有多少人，白宇一进教室就看到在课桌前不知道写什么东西的朱一龙，阳光照耀在朱一龙身上的时候，白宇感觉好像看到了坠落人间的天使，那么干净那么美好，有一种不真实的美，白宇感觉到自己的内心好像有小鹿在乱撞。

后来白宇和朱一龙成为了同桌，两人成为了朋友；虽然朱一龙的朋友不算很多，不过白宇是他在北京交到的第一个朋友。两个人关系好到不行，以至于白宇的发小都觉得他俩的关系日后会发展到另一种层次，日后该发现的猜测没有错，当两人在好友圈里公布他俩婚讯的时候，纷纷大吃一惊。

当年白宇朱一龙交往前，最开始表白的是白宇，白宇是在寒假的时候，情人节那天借口朋友聚会约朱一龙出来玩的同时表白了，在表白前白宇连着纠结了数天，也思考了各种各样的后续问题，最后还是索性破罐子破摔，下定决心表白。

朱一龙其实也是对白宇存在了一些其他的心思，朱一龙最开始发现自己与其他人不同，别的男孩子都在早恋，有些还因为好奇心看某些小电影的时候，拉着朱一龙一起看，但朱一龙却完全看不进去，因其身体特殊的缘故，对着电影的画面却只有满满的尴尬，中途找借口慌忙离开了…… 对于女孩子，朱一龙愿意和她们做朋友，但是进一步发展，却完全做不到。

情人节那天，两人都到了约定的地点，当朱一龙看到只有白宇一个人的时候，略有点吃惊。不过还是很快恢复了平静，两人一起去看了电影吃了晚饭，肩并肩走着，过了很久，两人同时都说：“小白/哥哥，我有一件事想跟你说。”“小白，还是你先说吧。”白宇像是下定了决心，说：“哥哥，我…… 我…… 我喜欢你。”然后没忍住亲了一下朱一龙的脸颊，朱一龙在听到白宇说我喜欢你的时候愣住了，等白宇往脸上亲的时候，反应了过来。“小白，难道…… 你……我想说，我也是……”白宇在听到朱一龙也一样喜欢他的时候，内心特别激动，忍不住抱住了朱一龙，朱一龙也回抱了过去，说“小白，我没想到你会在今天跟我表白，如果你不说的话，可能我会把我这份心思永远埋在心底里了。”幸好两人现在在的地方，人不是特别的多，白宇松开怀抱后，和朱一龙两个人悄悄地牵着手一起走着。

自从两人表白过，两人之间的交流更多了，班级里不少人都认为他们的关系特别好。后来到了高二的时候，文理分科，白宇选择了理科，朱一龙选择了文科，虽然两人都不在同一班了，但是午餐和下午放学的时候两人都在一起，难舍难分的样子。

转眼之间就到了高考期间，所有高三学生里，出国的出国，保送的保送，只有一小部分人留下来准备参加高考，当然，白宇和朱一龙也在里面，以白宇的成绩来说，保送到清华北大是没问题的，但是白宇志不在此，前段时间他已经通过了空军招飞体检和面试，接下来就等着文化课成绩。朱一龙则选择了戏剧表演专业，专业课名列前茅，跟白宇一样，也等着一起参加高考，不过两人一理一文就是了。

高考结束后，两人都如愿以偿地考上了高分，朱一龙如愿进入了北京电影学院。在考试前，两人曾取下愿望，如果各自的理想都实现后，来一场冰岛自由行吧。

两人都在冰岛玩得特别开心，游览了冰岛的各地风景，也真切体会到了北欧神话里面众神曾存在过的地方，不过比较遗憾的是看不到极光，在冰岛观看极光最佳的时间是10月到来年4月，两人来的不是时候，看不到极光，不过在玻璃屋外也可以看到漫天繁星。两人躺在大床上看着星空，白宇用手指着各种星星和星云，说这是宝瓶座星云，那是天琴座星云。这时候两人的氛围越来越暧昧，白宇转过来把朱一龙压在了上面，俯身在朱一龙的耳边说：“哥哥，今晚可以吗？”朱一龙自然明白白宇说的是什么意思，脸红的快要滴血，没有说一句话，直接攀上了白宇的肩膀，吻上了白宇的嘴唇，身体语言已经给出了明确的答案。

两人吻了许久，才气喘吁吁地放开了彼此，白宇渐渐在朱一龙身上点起欲火，慢慢脱去了朱一龙的睡衣上衣，因其双性身体的缘故，朱一龙的皮肤特别白，在深色的床单衬托下，特别准了，胸部不同于其他男性，鼓鼓的，像少女的酥胸那样，尤其是两点颜色特别粉嫩。白宇看到此幅美景，眼中的欲望更深了。白宇逐渐在朱一龙身上留下自己的印记，在左胸樱粉又咬又嘬，恨不得嘬出奶来，另一边的胸也没放过，反复揉捏着，朱一龙抓着床单，双腿并拢，而且屁股扭动，一阵阵的高潮感觉袭来，丝毫没有压抑自己的呻吟，在白宇耳朵里听起来犹如天籁之音一般。

白宇的吻落在了朱一龙的肚子上，趁着朱一龙不注意时，开了朱一龙的双腿，脱去了所有的裤子，朱一龙的茎身生的小巧秀气，然后发现原本是会阴的地方，存在着女性的蜜穴。白宇愣住了，完全没想到朱一龙的身体不同于他人，朱一龙察觉到白宇停住了，手臂挡住了自己的脸，以为他怕是接受不了自己的身体，“小白，我这个身体是不是吓到你了，如果你不不想做的话就不做了。”“哥哥，怎么会呢，无论你是怎么样，我喜欢的都是你这个人，无关其他，没有任何因素能够让我停止爱你。”说罢，拿来了朱一龙挡住了脸部的手臂，吻上了眼皮。手不轻不重地揉捏着茎身，茎身逐渐立起来，两人的呼吸越来越急促，茎身喷出一股股稀薄的精液，空气中充满了淫靡的味道。白宇的手逐渐往那花蒂揉捏，手指往那从未有人造访过的地方，从一根到三根慢慢递加，模拟着交欢的动作缓慢进出，当手指触到某一点时，朱一龙呻吟的声调都变了，蜜穴涌出一大股水。

白宇脱下了自己所有的衣服，当朱一龙看到白宇那儿的事物时，尺寸超过自己想象，想要临阵脱逃，却被白宇一把压住了，掐着自己的腰，进入了那个从未造访的花园，前面高潮一次过，进入的时候没有那么疼，白宇等着朱一龙渐渐适应后，动作由慢到快，越来越猛，朱一龙差点受不住。白宇趁着朱一龙贤者时间的时候，拿出了润滑剂，微凉的液体抹在朱一龙的后面，一点一点的扩张，等到朱一龙渐渐适应后，从身后一点点插进去，柔嫩紧致的内壁，夹得白宇差点缴枪，当白宇撞击到某一个点时，朱一龙的声音又变了，白宇一点也没放过那个地方，直接往那个点冲撞，朱一龙的声音越来越高亢。

因朱一龙是第一次，第二天还要起来旅行，两人都只做了一次，白宇低吼从后面拔出来直接将一股股微凉的精液射进了朱一龙的秘密花园。简单清理了一下，两人相拥而眠，此时伴随着漫天的星云，在这星云的见证下，两人的这一段感情会永远维持直到时间的尽头。

在冰岛这几天，两人蜜里调油的在一起，拍摄了不少照片，心满意足地回到了北京，对于在冰岛发生的一切，两人都未向家长告知。

随后两人开启了异地恋情，一个在长春，一个在北京，隔着九百多公里，每天都会互道早安和晚安，闲暇时光互相视频，告诉对方自己身边发生的事情。两人还把以前老一辈互通书信的传统拿了出来，每一封信都充满了爱的力量，给最爱的人带去鼓舞的力量。

毕业后，一个分配去了西南地区，一个拍戏奔波在全国各地，朱一龙因其优异的表现得到了几位青年导演的青睐，都想邀请他去参加电影拍摄。白宇去了西南地区，从北方到西南，气候温度的转变，不过白宇是军人，这对军人来说真的一点也不算什么。这期间，两人书信往来更频繁了，在信里提到家人、朋友还有工作。一方放假的时候，都会去去对方所在的城市找他，在那短暂的几天里，抓紧时间好好聚在一起。

某一天白宇收到调令，因其这十多年的数小时优秀飞行表现，被调去航空工业总公司旗下的飞机设计研究所公司。在新的战斗机正式交付空军部队使用前，需要进行无数小时的验证和试飞，无数的改善，才能正式交付空军部队或者海军航空兵。

白宇给朱一龙打了电话，“哥哥，我又要调动了，这次的工作危险系数比以往的要更大。”“小白，你这次工作是试飞员吧？难度系数大，恐怕就只有试飞员了，其他的我倒是想不出来；不管如何，我都会支持你的。”“哥哥，你说你这么好，我怎么舍得放手呢。”

飞了十多年的白宇从部队调到试飞大队，试飞的任务艰辛和风险远远超过了他的想象，试飞完全不同于一般的飞行，因为一般的飞行你面对的飞机都是通过无数次试飞后交付的，试飞时，会面临着各种极限，将飞机的技术性能飞到极限。所以白宇的飞行驾驶技术和技术知识远在所有人之上，谁也无法想象他背后究竟付出了多少艰辛。

朱一龙从进入娱乐圈到现在不过十多年，却在业界内的声望特别高，一是他那谦虚的性格，二是他对待演员这个工作的态度，在所有业界人士中，都对他赞赏有加。刚进娱乐圈的时候，朱一龙拍了一部根据真实事件改编的一部电影，在电影里大部分都穿着女装，最后部分场景里才有男装，当电影一出来的时候，所有的人都被电影里他的女装惊艳到了。还有人评价朱一龙的女装美貌可以和已故名模周天娜琳相媲美。这部电影参加了柏林国际电影节，获得了金熊奖，对于朱一龙和剧组所有的成员来说，都是最大的肯定。

这两人都在各自的领域绽放着自己的光芒，一个演技日益精湛，一个在飞行领域里，飞行时间越来越多，掌握到的新技术也越来越熟练。

今天不过是非常平常的一天，昨天下了一场雨，第二天晴空万里，是个难得的好天气，白宇登了准备就绪的新型战机，这是他飞的第二个架次，飞机很快划出跑道，十多分钟后迅速爬升至一万米以上的高空，这时候飞机的距离距机场有一百多公里。正当白宇做完相关试验后，意外的情况发生了。

白宇后来回想起当时的情况：“我起飞以后就向北爬高，直接爬到了13000米，距离机场140公里，然后就回转。回转以后就向南飞行。开完加力以后我就发现， 功率箱油量它本来不应该动的，它在往下降。”

白宇直接对塔台报告了当时的油量，白宇判断他飞到的那个位置，油量绝对不应该少于某个升数，按照塔台指挥，关掉加力。关掉后白宇看到面板上的指示灯全部亮了，发现我这个油量的消耗速度太快了，完全超过了所有人的想象。那么这就表明这飞机上的燃油系统方面，出现了很大的问题。

于是塔台直接让白宇返航，白宇收到塔台指令后，立即掉转机身，直接向机场方向返航，而且返航途中，飞机漏油的情况越来越严重，白宇在向塔台报告下降高度以后，观察供油油箱的油量，发现一直在慢慢的减少，而且减少比较快，从五百多升直接下降到后边的一百多升。短短的几分钟内，油量减少的数量特别大。塔台立即指挥白宇赶紧把胶阀、直阀关闭再打开，打开后，告警灯完全没灭，接着白宇立即报告发动引擎折了。所有人都没有来得及对飞机漏油的原因进行判断，供油油箱内的油已经全部漏完了，同时飞机的高度从一万多米下降到四千多米，距离机场还有20公里。飞机失去了动力，这么一个庞大的金属物体，就成了一个自由落体，在所有人以为飞机肯定回不来了的时候，白宇还是凭着自己的冷静和过硬的技术，将飞机降落在了机场，把飞机带了回来。

白宇决定将这事瞒着朱一龙，以前也遇到过几次，但都没有告诉朱一龙，对于试飞员来说，每一次试飞任务都面临着巨大的风险指数，这无疑对所有试飞员的家庭来说，是一个巨大的刺激。所以每次遇到空中险情之后，所有人都是直接翻过去，不会对自己的家人透露过多的细节，只说跟普通的飞行任务一样，让家人不要太过担心，所以白宇也是这样。

这天朱一龙趁着假期来看白宇，虽然他的知名度特别高，在隐私保护工作上，得益于白宇家人的缘故，无论是私生还是黄牛，都查不到他的假期行程。朱一龙回想起他和白宇一起出柜的那天，家人的反应都让他们出乎意料，以为父母都会接受不了，朱爸爸朱妈妈淡然接受了，还说不用你说，我们早就想到今天了，在你出生后，我们基本上能把所有会出现的情况都想到了。朱爸爸朱妈妈说：无论你们以后会面临着何种困难，爸爸妈妈都会永远在你们身后的。”至于白宇这边，白宇拉着朱一龙去见了他的爷爷奶奶。

也是这个时候，朱一龙才知道白宇的家世背景，白宇从来都没有仗着自己的背景为所欲为，一切全都是靠他自己的努力得来的。当朱一龙见到白爷爷白奶奶的时候，紧张得不得了，白爷爷白奶奶对朱一龙特别好，说：“你把这当做自己家，别客气哈。白宇已经跟我们说了你和他的事情，我们都知道了，对于我们来说，小宇虽然是我们抚养长大的，但是他下定了决心的事情，十头牛都拉不回来。他当时跟我们两个老的说他和你的事情时，我们都吃了一惊，不过想想，我们老一辈这边的朋友里也有几位和你们一样的，和我们老夫老妻也没什么不一样，我们坦然接受了这个事实，至于你父母这一边，不用担心，有爷爷奶奶在，一切都没有问题。”后面白爷爷白奶奶又说了很多话，两位长辈对朱一龙真的是越来越喜欢，还留下了朱一龙一起吃午饭，饭桌上四人相谈甚欢，白爷爷白奶奶还不停的给朱一龙夹菜，朱一龙又收获了两个长辈对后辈的喜爱。

正当朱一龙想着以前的事情时，白宇回来了。看到朱一龙在客厅里发呆不知道在思考着什么问题，悄悄地走到了朱一龙背后，朱一龙感觉到了白宇，白宇把头埋在了朱一龙的后背，说：“哥哥，就这一会，让我靠靠。”朱一龙感觉白宇肯定又遇到了什么难题，通常白宇遇到难题的时候，不会对自己说太多，喜欢靠着自己，两人久久的沉默。等白宇恢复过来时，白宇对着朱一龙单膝下跪，握着朱一龙的手，朱一龙也抓住着白宇的手，感觉会有什么事情发生。白宇对着朱一龙说：“哥哥，在余生的日子里，我希望你我能一直携手走下去，直到时间的尽头。那么，你愿意陪着我度过这漫长的岁月吗？”朱一龙听到白宇的这一段话时，明白了他的意思，白宇是在跟他求婚呢，两人之前因为事业发展，常年都不在对方身边。尤其是朱一龙，作为一个演员，曝光知名度远远比白宇高很多，不过由于朱一龙自己的隐私保密工作做的很好，他和白宇的事情，除了家里人和一些朋友、朱一龙的经纪人、助理知道之外，没有人知道他们在一起的事。

朱一龙答应了白宇的求婚，婚戒是白宇之前自己去选的，趁着朱一龙睡着的时候，偷偷量了一下手围，选择了合适的大小，给朱一龙右手的无名指戴了上去，两人的戒指是萧邦的ice cube系列的白金钻戒，白玉在众多品牌里看来看去，最后还是选择了这个系列。两人在家人朋友之间宣布了婚讯。两人本是低调的人，白宇趁着休假的时候，两人回北京举办了一场小小的仪式，举办地就在朱一龙的家里，除了家人以外，两人只邀请了好友参加，保密工作做得特别严，娱乐圈暂时还不知道朱一龙结婚的事。

两人度过了一段蜜月期后，开始忙着各自的工作，朱一龙参加新电影宣传工作，这次的新电影是和韩国导演演员合作的，题材非常好，全程用英文讲台词，朱一龙在接到这部剧本前，朱一龙的英语基础是非常好的，不过他还是花了不少时间精力来提高自己的英语发音。为了达到与角色的契合度，一度瘦到只有五十多公斤，整个人的脸颊都凹陷进去了，还去了医院了解相关病例，观察着那些病人们的感受，在试镜的时候，一举拿下了男主的角色。在拍摄过程时，整个人完全沉陷在角色里。最后电影的成品出来的时候，提前观影会上，基本所有人对朱一龙的评价特别高，包括导演、影评家，观众们。电影还参加了戛纳电影节，拿下了金棕榈奖，朱一龙凭着此部电影提名了最佳男主角，让人出乎意料的是，朱一龙居然拿下了戛纳电影节的影帝，成为戛纳电影节为数不多的亚洲面孔的影帝之一。

当白宇知道朱一龙获得影帝的时候，打电话祝福他：“哥哥，三大电影节之一的影帝被凭着自己的实力被你拿下来了，恭喜呀，终于如愿以偿的完成了自己的梦想。”“小白，还有个好消息要告诉你，你，要当爸爸了。”白宇激动到手机差点都摔了“哥哥，这是真的吗？我要当爸爸了！？”后面两人相谈了许久，电话里朱一龙下定了决心。

第二天的时候，朱一龙宣布了暂时停止拍戏专注学习休息的消息，犹如重磅炸弹一样，在娱乐圈里惊起了惊涛骇浪，还有人猜测朱一龙是不是要结婚了，各种猜测纷纷出现，无一例外都没有猜中真正的原因。在宣传完新电影后，朱一龙就像隐身了的一样，完全没有消息，没有人知道他去了哪里。

朱一龙从国外回来后，直接飞去了白宇那里，带着白宇给的钥匙开了门，这会白宇不在，估计是去附近的机场参加了飞行试验任务，朱一龙把行李里面的衣物拿出来后，一一收拾好后，这个时候传来一阵巨大的轰鸣声，朱一龙往阳台上看到，一架飞机直冲向云端，不知道飞机上的那个飞行员是不是他的爱人，特别激动。摸着肚子说：“宝宝，看到没，那是爸爸，爸爸开着战斗机。”白宇回来时，朱一龙站在阳台上发呆，盯着天空一直出神。头发也稍微留长了好多，在阳光的照射下，犹如回到了高中初识那一年。

“哥哥，你在想什么呢？那么出神。”白宇从背后抱住了朱一龙，头放在朱一龙的肩膀上，朱一龙盯着天空太久，完全没感觉到白宇回来了。白宇的手轻轻摸着朱一龙的肚子，“哥哥，你说这胎会是女儿吗？还是女儿好，女儿是爸爸爹地的小棉袄。”白宇一直都知道朱一龙喜欢的是女儿，两人的手交握着，对这个未出生的孩子的到来充满了期待。

朱一龙的思绪飘回了现在，抱着怀里的女儿，看着远处的飞机。今天是某新型战斗机的首飞，朱一龙在几年前就复出了，保持着一年一部电影或电视剧的拍摄节奏，只为了有更多的时间陪伴家人。过了大半天，白宇回来了，这说明这次新型战斗机的首飞获得了巨大的成功。小九月冲着白宇一把抱住，“爸爸！！飞机真的好玩吗？”“好玩呀，天空上有好多好漂亮的云，云彩在天空上飘扬着。”朱一龙看着一大一小的互动，两人的事业在各自的领域都有不小的成就，觉得人生最美妙的时光莫过于如此了。

后来小九月受到某部电影和亲爸的影响，高考那年瞒着所有人去报考了航空兵飞行员，成为了第一代舰载机女飞行员，当然，这已经是后话了。


End file.
